


A love rekindled (Reader insert)

by Shorty_nerd



Category: The Vampair (Web Series)
Genre: Daria Cohen, F/F, Female Reader, Trigger Warnings, Vampires, Yuri, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty_nerd/pseuds/Shorty_nerd
Summary: It’s been 4 years since your best friend, Missi had vanished into the woods, and after you come across a mansion, what you may find might suprise you...





	1. Introduction!

Hello! Glad you decided to read this book! I'm your author, but you may call me Shorty!

So I'm very gay for Missi, and this thought just popped into my head. Plus I decided to give her a more clear backstory.  
Just a few things I want to point out:  
-The reader character here is depicted as female, sorry guys just how I wrote it.  
-According to Daria Cohen, Missi is bisexual,(under the cane's influence, without it she's straight) so technically this ties into her canon!  
-This book is rated PG-13, so there will be violence and a lot of cursing.  
-Before anyone asks, yes, Duke will be making an appearance! But in later chapters.

This is a reader insert, everything is laid out like:  
(Y/n) = your name  
(L/n) = last name  
(N/n) = Nickname  
(H/c) = Hair color  
(H/l) = Hair length  
(S/c) = Skin color  
(F/c) = Favorite color  
(E/c) = Eye color

I also have symbols laid out for chapter titles so you know what to look forward to.  
🍋 = I don't really need to say much, do I?  
💉 = Heavy violence/gore  
⚠️ = Trigger warnings

Oh, one more thing! I will be including music in this book! So if you see this symbol: 🎵 Start it up! Some music will include singing, but others are included for ambiance.  
And for singing, the only ones singing in this book is you and Missi.  
So remember:  
**Bold letters is Missi singing**  
_Italics is you singing_

That is all, have fun with your vampire friend!


	2. Part 1: The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While coming across a mysterious mansion, what you may find may surprise you...

 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYRn7ACI_To>

It's been four years since her disappearance. Four years since you lost your best friend. Everyone believed she was dead, but you knew she was out there somewhere, alive and well. At least that's what you believed.

 

Flashback 4 years ago

 

It's the big night, the final party before graduating high school. You were in your bathroom, fixing up your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You had on a (f/c) tank top with a dark purple jacket that was left open.

You heard a knock at your front door, that could only mean one thing. Your friend, Missi Devlin, was finally here. You eagerly ran to the front door to greet her. As you opened the door, Missi was standing there, round glasses framing her green eyes, while her brown hair was tied into a bun. She wore a pink striped long sleeve shirt with jeans. "Well you look ready for a party!" You playfully teased at her causing Missi to blush, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks. "Oh hush, (Y/n)." Missi was never a party person, but she went pretty much everywhere you went.

 

"Ready to go?" Missi nodded as the two of you walked to your car. The two of you heading out to the party, you in the driver's seat and Missi in the passenger. You saw her pull a book out from her bag. "Still reading Twilight, huh?" Missi rolled her eyes at your statement. "I know, it's cheesy, but vampires are my guilty pleasure." You laugh a bit. "Vampires are ruthless, bloodthirsty, and sometimes seductive, not glittery emo boys!" Missi nudged your shoulder. "Shut up!"

 

The two of your laugh on the way to the party, getting you revved up beforehand. After you two arrived, Missi hung around, but then left for somewhere quiet in order to read. After an hour, you didn't hear a word from Missi. Making sure she was ok, you shot her a text. "Hey, where you at? Party's almost over." 30 minutes and no response. You decided to call her, no pickup. A second time, nothing. You were starting to panic, your best friend would never disappear like this. That evening ended with you reporting to her parents and to the police, filing her missing.

 

End of flashback

 

Today was the anniversary of her disappearance. You stared out your window, the moon peeking through the clouds in the sky as the soft light illuminated the forest view from your house. Everything reminded you of Missi, books, forests, glasses, the color green, pretty much anything. You took a glance at your clock, 9:30. The night was still young, maybe you need to go out. You stood up from your chair, grabbing a jacket to go out. You lock the door behind you, starting to walk out into the woods. You traveled on the path, looking around at the nature around you. You felt more at ease being in the woods and surrounded by trees and plants.

 

You hadn't realized you traveled off the path until you saw something very strange. There was a mansion in the middle of the woods! It was big, like one of those Victorian Era mansions. "Wow..." You muttered to yourself as you approached it. It seemed pretty much empty, so you decided to go inside. The door let out a creak as you opened it and stepped inside. You were standing in a long dark hallway, like what you see in a movie. You took careful steps, being careful not to make much noise. You jumped as you heard a cat's meow from behind you. You turned around and spotted a black cat with orange stripes, and it seemed to be missing an eye.

 

"Hey, What are you doing out here?" You spoke softly to the cat, reaching your hand over for a greeting. The cat sniffed your hand before rubbing it's head against your fingers. You stroke it's head, it was very soft as you scratched behind the ears. The cat let out a soft meow as you pet it, before suddenly taking off into the next room. "Rude.." You scoff. But it wasn't just you and the cat in the mansion...

 

The cat ran into the study, where the resident was taking their business. "Mistress, we have an intruder." The cat spoke, the stranger closing their book and standing from their chair. "I'll see what I can do with them.."

 

🎵 - start the music now

 

This entire mansion was like a maze! With twists and turns at almost every corner, with gothic decor everywhere. You were starting to get lost, but you weren't alone.

**Each and every day**

**Hiding from the sunshine**

**Wandering in the shade**

**Not too old, not too young**

 

What was that? You swore you heard footsteps. Never mind, you need to find a way out of here as you entered another hallway.

 

**Every night again**

**Dancing with the moonlight**

**Somewhere far away**

**I can hear your call**

 

All the torches in the room suddenly lit up, you froze in your place, hearing a feminine voice echo in the hall as you look behind you. There was nothing there, but the door behind you shut.

 

**I’m out of my head**

**Of my heart and my mind**

**Cause you can run but you can’t hide**

**I’m gonna make you mine**

 

The torch's flames turned and eerie purple color, you immediately panicked, running towards the next door.

 

**Out of my head**

**Of my heart and my mind**

**Cause I can feel how your flesh now**

**Is crying out for more**

 

You came across a flight of stairs, you started to walk down, but the stairs collapsed under you, causing you to slide downwards.

 

**Ain’t no fairy tale**

**What I see in your eyes**

**Awaiting your mistake**

**Not too close, not too far**

 

You fell over on your face, groaning as you rub your head. You got up, looking around at the torches illuminating the room. You knew you weren't alone.

 

**Sneaking in the pain**

**Every truth becomes lie**

**I won’t trust myself**

**Once I hear your call**

 

You glanced at your shadow, but something was off. Your shadow was wearing a ballgown of some sorts, had short hair and...glowing red eyes. Ok time to panic.

 

**I’m out of my head**

**Of my heart and my mind**

**Cause you can run but you can’t hide**

**I’m gonna make you mine**

 

You immediately started running as the shadow came alive and started chasing after you, a devilish grin on it's face.

 

**Out of my head**

**Of my heart and my mind**

**Cause I can feel how your flesh now**

**Is crying out for more**  

 

You were terrified, this mysterious shadow was chasing you in a mansion in the middle of nowhere. You find another room, shutting the door on the shadow creature, your (h/l) (h/c) hair in a mess.

 

But the beast wasn't ready to quit. You felt the ground crumble beneath you causing you to fall you don't know how many stories. You swore you kept seeing a female figure in the corner of your eye.

 

**Im out of my head and my heart and my mind**

 

You reach a landing, back into the hallway you entered in. You were laying on your back, worn out from the adrenaline rush. You gathered the strength to stand up and head for the door.

 

**Out of my head and my heart and my mind**

 

Freedom was within your reach, but it shut on you and locked. You struggle with the door, but you felt a red ribbon wrap around your wrist. You yank it off, but you felt another one around your waist and you were being pulled towards your captor.

 

**Im out of my head**

**Of my heart and my mind**

**Cause you can run but you can’t hide**

**Im gonna make you mine**

 

You struggled, but there was no point. You saw the person as a vampire, a female one with red ruby eyes, pale skin, short purple hair, and a dark purple ballgown.

 

**Out of my head**

**Of my heart and my mind**

**Cause I can feel how your flesh now**

**Is crying out for more...**

 

Your heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute. A vampire! A real one! You were pulled towards the stranger, she had a cane in her hand, with a bat sitting at the top. The vampire girl licked her lips with a grin, her fangs glistening. You couldn't shake the feeling she looked familiar... You swallow hard as you were dropped to your knees in front of her. She pointed the edge of her cane under your chin, as if forcing you to look at her.

 

"Tell me what you're doing here and you may live." She spoke in a seductive yet commanding tone. You had so many emotions happening at once. "I-I-I'm sorry, I traveled a bit too far off the path, I didn't know someone was here!" You blurt out in a panic. The vampire girl's expression quickly changed, into a look of surprise almost. She removed the cane and untied you from the ribbon. "Wait a minute..." Now you know why she looked so familiar.

"(Y/n)?"

 

 

 

 

"Missi?"


End file.
